


prompt: prinxiety fall, 4pm

by ingenine



Series: drabble fic requests [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Horses, Implied Transphobia, Lowercase, M/M, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Trans Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Trans Male Character, bc roman is trans not lazy lol, but for different reasons than usual, but i could be any, drabbles are hard, i guess victorian era?, i hope i did the prompt justice, i think these tags are longer than the fic at this point ngl, like for horses, oh there’s a horse, reluctant royal, roman tried to come out at lunch, that’s why he’s in his room, virgil’s a groom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenine/pseuds/ingenine
Summary: roman is transjust like, btwalso it’s a drabble
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: drabble fic requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655911
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	prompt: prinxiety fall, 4pm

the princess had been confined to his room after lunch. it would be teatime soon, and he had to be gone by then. he grabbed the bag he had made up and unlatched the window. he glanced around, swung a leg over the sill, and made his way down the wall. his riding boots crunched gently on the fallen leaves as he snuck toward the stables. he accidentally startled a young groom. the groom looked him over, then silently prepared the prince’s horse. the prince mounted. he felt a hand on his knee. 

“take me with you.” 

the prince nodded.


End file.
